Frozen Heart
by Benjamin Vesta
Summary: Basically the scene where Anna goes to Elsa's palace, except rewritten. Don't bother asking why. One-shot.


Anna walked inside, carefully treading on the ice. The palace which had been home to her sister wasn't anything less than beautiful.

Elsa, hearing the din downstairs, slowly walked down to see what was happening. Could someone have found her already? Could-

"Elsa!" She looked down from the top of the stairwell. The voice belonged to Anna. Even though she feared hurting Anna again, the older sister couldn't help but feel a kind of relief that it was Anna at her door.

"Anna… you're here. I- Why have you come?" Elsa stuttered out, not at all sure what to say.

"Elsa, we need you to come back to Arendelle."

"Oh." The initial shock of seeing Anna wore off, and Elsa felt strangely warm. "Anna, I can't come back to Arendelle. Don't you see? I have to be here, where I can let my power run free without hurting anyone." She started walking down the steps. "Look around you Anna. All this that you see, as stunning as it is, would be destructive if I were among the people. I created this palace almost without trying! Imagine what would happen if I were to make a mistake with my power in Arendelle! I could destroy a whole village!" She paused to take a breath and calm herself. "I need to stay here, where I belong. And you need to return to Arendelle, where you belong."

Anna had to, not for the first time, repress the urge to break down and ask her sister why she shut her out and never said anything about her powers. Instead she spoke, "Please, Elsa. This isn't where you belong. You need to be on the throne of Arendelle. You need to-"

"No Anna." Elsa interrupted, descending the final stair. "I don't. I don't just need to be here; I _want _to. This is where I'm happy. Here, I'm _free, _Anna. For the first in forever, I'm completely free!" And just as she spoke those words, she felt absolutely free in her heart. She began walking up the steps again, but Anna followed closely behind her.

"Elsa, you-" she began, but she couldn't bear it any longer. "Why did you shut me out?" The words escaped her mouth with a tone of panic. Elsa stopped walking. "Is it because of this, Elsa? Is that the reason?" Anna slowly began getting louder, to the point where she was yelling. "Why did you never tell me?" Elsa began to run. "Why do you still have to shut me out? I needed you, and you never said so much as a word to me! Please don't shut me out again!"

"Enough!" Elsa shouted as she whirled around to face Anna. At that moment, a tear fell from each of their eyes, crystallizing on the way down. Elsa found herself again suppressing the ice inside her. "You need to go." She turned and walked up the stairs again. "Go back to Arendelle. Be with Hans. Tell them that I pass the crown to you." She stopped for a moment, then spoke again.

"There's no need for you to freeze, too."

Anna ran after her, but Elsa didn't stop. "Elsa, you don't understand! Arendelle _is _frozen!" That made Elsa stop. "When you froze everything, Arendelle never thawed! We need you back to melt the ice!"

When Elsa turned around, her eyes were wide, her mouth was open, and for the first time since she left the city, she got goosebumps. "But- But I can't- I can't melt the ice!"

"Yes you _can _Elsa! I believe in you!"

"No, you don't understand; I really _can't _do that! I don't have the power!" At this point, they began speaking at the same time, without worrying about interrupting each other.

_**At this point, I have written it where Anna speaks a phrase, then Elsa speaks a phrase, and so on. Sorry for the confusion if there is any.**_

"Elsa, If you'll just come back to Arendelle-"

"I can only freeze things-"

"I promise, we can work this-"

"Not thaw them! Please-" Elsa, through no fault of her own, summoned a frigid wind all around her, growing in strength.

"Out together! Will you just-"

"Anna, leave me be! If you stay-"

"Trust me? I need you! All of-"

"With me, then you could get-" Tears streamed down from Elsa's eyes, leaving sheets of ice on her face.

"Arendelle needs you!" Anna shouted with determination and desperation in her voice.

"Hurt! Please! Please! Will you just-"

"Don't shut me out again!"

"GO!" Elsa burst, ending the wind storm, but sending a wave of icy energy all around the room. Anna collapsed to the floor. Elsa stood in shock for a second, her tears replaced with pure fear, then she rushed to Anna.

Kristoff walked in the room and saw Anna. He looked at Elsa, and their faces wore the exact same expression.


End file.
